The present disclosure relates to a light emitting module testing apparatus.
Semiconductor light emitting devices, which emit light based on an electron-hole recombination principle when a current is applied thereto, are widely used as light sources. The semiconductor light emitting devices have various advantages over conventional lighting devices, including low power consumption, high degree of luminance, compactness, and the like. In particular, with the development of nitride light emitting devices, the variety of application in which light emitting modules using semiconductor light emitting devices are used has been greatly expanded to include applications in vehicle headlights, general illumination devices, camera flashes, and the like. Light emitting modules generally need to meet appropriate luminance requirements according to the products in which they are used. As a result, research is being conducted into devices that can be used to determine whether a light emitting module meets appropriate luminance requirements.